


As You Are

by Good_Grief



Series: short stories with even shorter plots [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Senju Tobirama, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbians, Madara is a woman, Modern AU, Power Play, Strap-Ons, Swearing, This is very lesbian, Tobirama is a woman, i can’t tell you who is on top it’s a spoiler, maybe they’re both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Grief/pseuds/Good_Grief
Summary: Madara’s punk girlfriend thinks she is so funny. A downright comedian. It’s there in the corner of her smile, tucked into her hairpins, and buckled with her cufflinks. Every ounce of her exudes style and throws casual shade that can’t be bought.Tobirama is a giver of beautiful gifts, a connoisseur of fine taste, and she wants to make sure Madara is aware ofallof her god given blessings.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: short stories with even shorter plots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099337
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly shocked I’m posting this. I was just going to keep it to myself, but I guess if there is anybody out there that really wants to read something filthy for Mada/Tobi but they’re both women and gay, it may as well be enjoyed. 
> 
> I think the tags are ok, strap on is featured heavily here, sometimes referred to as a cock. 
> 
> Props to [SilverUtahraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor) For checking to make sure it was readable. This is what happens every time a get a bit less than sober.

**As You Are.**

Madara’s punk girlfriend thinks she is _so funny_. A downright fucking comedian. It’s there in the corner of her smile, tucked into her hairpins, and buckled with her cufflinks. Every ounce of her exudes style and throws casual shade that can’t be bought. 

So the trap is set, and it rests in Madara’s hands, a beautiful new strap-on. The shaft lined with little ridges and the head just slightly flared, a piece of art that Madara would be too ashamed to display on the coffee table, but here on the bed isn’t completely out of place. The silicone is silk soft, the harness clearly high quality leather and stainless steel. There’s no note with the gift and no indication on the occasion.

Is Tobirama asking her to return the favour and fuck her? What exactly is she saying, leaving early for work and leaving this gift in her place on the bed they share? Madara wants to text her, ask, but she knows that Tobirama’s working late and leaves her phone in her locker for security reasons, so she’s going to have to get through the entire day with no indication of the intentions behind it. There’s also no way to call her and ask unless she wants to call the front desk of the coroner’s office, and there’s no chance she’s going to give Tobirama the satisfaction of knowing she’s riled her enough to call and ask over the front desk work phone.

Goddamn it, she’s going to be thinking about it _all day._

The first imagining finds her in her morning shower, and an image of Tobirama bucking the straps with nothing but her teeth, hands running down her thighs and her lips brushing against the head… Oh God.

* * *

It haunts her at work, holed up in her office and praying that she makes it through the day. At first it’s just reports, and it’s interesting for the most part. Running a private security company means that all the highest profile clients land on Madara’ desk first and she gets to do the scheduling and assignments. It’s distracting for a little while at least. By the time she’s ready to break for lunch her mind is wandering again…

Tobirama’s endless legs straddling over her hips, Madara’s hands coming up to steady her as she pants and groans, the noise _low_ in her throat. She can almost feel the rumble of Tobirama’s vocalizations in her belly like a fire. She takes a deep breath and can’t help it, but the way Tobi would gasp as she’s stretched wide over the cock that Madara wears, the harness tight and secure, she can almost feel the bite of the leather. There’s that wicked biting grin and she wants nothing more than for Tobi to ride her while she chases her own oblivion, a sight for sore eyes. 

She’s startled out of her daydream with a knock on her door and all she wants to do is toss the paperwork into Izuna’s lap. Let her little brother deal with all of this shit while she goes home to fuck her girlfriend into the mattress like she deserves for leaving and gifting such a prize in her place.

“Madara, did you have time to check over that request for the Suna embassy yet?” It’s Izuna, and she sighs heavily, because she can’t say that today has been overly productive and she certainly hasn’t approved the request yet. 

“No,” She says, pressing her palms against her hands. “I haven’t yet, sorry, I can do that next.” 

“You look tired,” Izuna observes, closing the door behind him only to lean against it and cross his arms. “Trouble in paradise?” 

Tobirama and Izuna have never really gotten along, Tobirama finding amusement in pissing Izuna off and Izuna tending to lose his head when _insulted thusly._ Although they are civil, Madara suspects that they will only truly unite when they wish to annoy Madara together. 

“Fuck you,” Madara says. “Also fuck Tobirama, why does she have to be such a goddamn tease. I could leave but she’s not home till late anyway, so at least here I can pretend to be productive.” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Izuna chuckles. “But Madara, she’s got you wrapped around her little finger. Your job’s hard enough, don’t let your girlfriend make it _harder_.” 

It’s a fucking innuendo, Izuna can’t be old enough to to make fun of her sex life, right? Madara lets her head fall flat into her arms, crossed over the desk. _Harder, fucking harder._ Out loud she whines “Go away.” 

Izuna laughs, full of mirth at Madara’s expense. “Bitch,” Madara makes a motion with her hand to wave Izuna out, “I mean it.” 

“Fuck,” Izuna grins. “You’re so whipped, have fun with that.” 

Madara finds a reply by lifting up the stapler as if to throw it, but Izuna’s already raising his hands in surrender and sneaking out the door. 

“I fucking will,” Madara says, but she’s alone in the office once again.

* * *

The rest of the work day isn’t so bad, the request goes in and Izuna steers clear most of the day but the grin Madara gets when she leaves the office is knowing and terrifying all at once. 

Tobirama isn’t home when Madara arrives, and when she goes into the bedroom to change, the strap on is still sitting out in all of its light blue glory, erring on the side of almost uncomfortably wide to look at. She narrows her eyes at it and begins to contemplate just how much lube and work her fingers might have to do to even fit it inside her girlfriend. 

Would she have to hold still, balanced on her knees with Tobirama bent over in front of her, leaning face down into one arm and the other reaching back to keep Madara slow as she lines the head up and slides into her hot pussy. Her hands resting again on the soft curves of her hips as she waits for Tobirama to adjust, panting and trembling, sensitive to Madara’s fingers as she reaches down to carefully rub circles around her clit. 

She’s interrupted by her cell phone ringing and she’s so startled that when she reaches over to the dresser to grab it where she left it, the phone falls right out of her hand on the floor and threatens to go to voicemail. 

“Goddamn it,” She yells as she swipes the screen to answer the call. 

“Wow,” Tobirama’s voice can be heard as Madara organizes the phone in her hands and gets it up to her ear. “How civil of you Madara, did you forget how to answer the phone?” 

Madara is too dignified to roll her eyes, but she wants to. “I knew it was you, and I think that’s a fair way to answer, I found your gift.” 

“Yeah?” Tobirama asks. “What do you think?” 

“A lot of things,” Madara says, she refuses to blush even though she knows that Tobirama knows she’s flustered by it. 

“Me too,” is the reply she gets. “I was thinking we could try it out tonight, go for a ride.” 

There’s something maddening about knowing that Tobirama is likely casually calling her from the Bluetooth in her car, unconcerned about the context of the conversation. Unflappable in almost every way. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Madara asks.

“Very much,” Tobirama almost purrs, “and _sweetheart?”_ It’s dripping with saccharine and that infuriating tone that Tobirama uses to provoke Madara into loudly protesting the use of endearments. “Try not to burn dinner while you think about me on my knees, mouth wrapped around my _precious gift,_ choking on your cock as I let you fuck my mouth, hand fisted in my hair.”

...and **_fuck._ **It’s all powerplay. It’s not about the strap on at all, it’s about Tobirama getting down on her knees in front of her and granting her the control of pace, knowing her girlfriend likes the feel of something in her mouth, lips stretched wide and big ruby eyes locked onto hers, a gift for the taking, a shift in their usual dynamics. 

The small choking noises she’ll make when Madara holds her just a little too deep for a little too long. 

“Are you still there?” Tobirama asks; warm and teasing. 

“Fuck, you can’t just do that to me,” Madara complains back. “Now I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Good, I’ll swing by the sushi place you like and grab dinner, and we can eat together.” There’s a grin behind the tone of Tobirama’s voice. “Go ahead and wear the strap on, I want to eat dinner with you wearing nothing but your dress shirt and my cock.” 

“Fuck,” Madara groans. “Don’t take too long.” 

* * *

Tobirama takes her sweet fucking time, and by the time Madara hears the door, she’s spayed out on the bed, silicone cock jutting proudly from her hips in a permanent erection. Her nipples are hard and catch on the rough material of her shirt. 

Tobirama keeps taking her sweet fucking time grabbing real plates and dishware for the takeout too, and Madara bites her lip to stop the complaint that threatens to leave her lip. If she wines, she’ll find herself on the bottom and it’s less common for Tobirama to switch unless it’s a special occasion. 

“Hungry?” Tobirama asks from the doorway, two small plates in hand. From experience it’s enough to tide them over for now and the rest is likely packed up on the counter for later when they are satiated on orgasms but desperate for calories again. 

The sushi is half vegetarian and very good, Inarizushi for Madara, something Tobirama claims is too sweet and yet Tobi has the Unagi, something Madara swears is sweeter. It’s a little odd, eating food with her fully clothed girlfriend, professional work clothes clashing with the punk undercut and the studs of silver lining one of her ears. 

The tension rises as they eat, Madara’s flush getting slightly deeper against the pale tone of her skin, Tobirama’s smirk getting slightly wider as she peruses Madara’s body shamelessly with her eyes. She pauses on the cuffs of Madara’s shirt, on the collar, on the line of buttons. They’re places Madara knows from experience that Tobirama wants to rip open and roll up and stain with her lipstick, red as wine. 

She licks her lips as she finishes her plate, politely waiting until Madara has nothing left to eat as well, content to stare hungrily at the pale blue cock and move the dishes to the nightstand before she opens her mouth. “So,” she begins, and that smirk is back and decidedly wicked. “Want to fuck?” 

“Fucking yes, I thought you’d never ask,” Madara growls, eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah?” Tobirama grins. “I think I promised you that I would get on my knees for you.” 

Tobirama is holding her hand now and guiding her over to the edge of the bed to stand, and then she’s kissing her. 

It’s hot and heavy and she groans at the attention Tobirama gives to the details, stroking her tongue against the top of her mouth, pushing back and commanding, lips catching against her own. 

“Oh yes,” Tobirama says, pressing her forehead against Madara’s and brushing her long bangs out of her face. “I want to get my mouth all over you, and then I want to take my teeth…” 

There’s the scrape of those teeth against Madara’s jaw for emphasis, “I want to take my teeth and unbuckle the harness, and then I want you to use your talented fingers to buckle it up around me, so I can fuck you into the mattress with it.” 

“Oh fuck,” Madara says. “I can’t _wait_ for you to get started.” 

It’s an absolute feast for her eyes as Tobirama sinks down to her knees, a gift of vulnerability and power as she allows Madara to slide her hand in spiky white hair. Madara knows that she’s doing this of her own volition because she _wants_ to, and that just makes her burn so much hotter. 

It doesn’t matter that the silicone doesn’t translate feeling like a real cock would, it’s the image of Tobirama opening her mouth slowly as she maintains eye contact. Her jaw relaxes as she runs her tongue along the side and wraps her lips around the flared head. She relaxes her jaw and slides just a little bit deeper and Madara tugs a little on her hair, Tobirama groans and sinks a little deeper again. She’s halfway and with the width, it’s likely that that is all she’s going to take. 

She moves slowly, dragging her tongue where Madara can see it and fucking her mouth down over the cock, it’s about the show, and Madara can play that game too. One of her hands untangles itself from her place in Tobirama’s hair to find the button at her collar. She undoes it carefully and runs her hand down to the next, and the next.

The dress shirt covers part of her breasts but each inch of skin is revealed carefully as Tobirama groans and tries to take just a little more, effectively choking herself as she promised to do. Little pants and gasps fill the air as she slides back to survey her work, half the strap on covered in shiny spit and her lipstick and eyeliner smudged just a little on the edges. 

Her teeth do indeed find the buckles, and it’s all the details that make Madara hot in her skin all over again. There’s rollers on them that means when Tobirama pulls with her teeth they release the tension easier, and that means that Tobirama spent time and _thought about this._ It meant that she possibly had the harness custom made for just this purpose or sought it out with the image of unbuckling it around Madara’s hips on her knees and that is unbelievably flattering. 

“Your turn,” Tobirama says, and she’s pulling off her own clothes, vest first, and the blouse and dress pants that means she didn’t change after work, that she couldn’t wait to get Madara into bed. 

Tobirama pushes her by the shoulders into bed and Madara delights in watching her girlfriend buckle the harness around her hips, and then she’s under Tobirama. 

She’s locked in a searing kiss with hands pushing the dress shirt out of the way. Hands that pinch at her nipples and a mouth that chases them down, nipping and sucking at the peaking buds of flesh. Fingers that come back to press at Madara’s lips for her to run down with a hot, wet tongue and lap at the web at the base of them as she spreads them into the shape of a V. 

“I’m gonna need to stretch you out a bit,” Tobirama says as she sits up a little. “Do you want me to fuck your pussy, or your ass?” 

Madara takes a moment to consider. It’s a large toy, a bit more than what she’s used to, but she’s so wet and she’s touched the curve of it, knows exactly the places it could hit inside her. The flared head could offer the kind of burn that could make her pant and shake and cry for relief and make her beg Tobirama to touch her clit in relief if she asks for her to fuck her ass. It’s so much, and she makes decisions for herself all fucking day, and she just wants to relax and gorge herself on the pleasure of giving herself over to Tobirama. 

“You pick,” Madara offers instead, and it’s the kind of vulnerability that she craves sometimes, to be so close to Tobirama that she can trust her to take care of her implicitly. 

Tobirama smiles, soft and genuine. “It’s a lot, I know, but I promise that I’ll make you feel good.” 

“I trust you,” Madara answers, her eyes open wide to catch Tobirama’s gaze and hold it. It’s a gift and she knows that Tobirama will take it as it’s intended, with love and respect. 

Tobirama sighs softly and licks along her collarbone, fingers dipping past her clit to slide into her pussy as she gasps. “I love you too, and I want to bury my new toy in your pussy until you scream under me.” 

Madara doesn’t say ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ and Tobirama never expects her too, she says it’s part of her charm. She moans as her body clenches around Tobirama’s fingers and a hot mouth closes around one of her nipples only to press hard and _with teeth._

She’s spent the whole day hot and bothered and desperate and those two fingers are all too much and not nearly enough and she wants the stretch and the size and Tobirama’s hips driving into her own so, so badly. 

“Oh, come on,” Madara complains as Tobirama chuckles, hot breath fanning against her sensitive nipples and making her tremble with the stimulation. 

“So impatient,” Tobirama says, but she takes a moment to add another finger, her pussy drawing her in with an edge of deep desperation.

She’s wet as fuck but she still opens her eyes as Tobirama slides her fingers out to grab a small bottle from somewhere on the bed and presses it into her hands. “It’s a lot,” Tobirama says, “You’re gonna want a bit more lube than just my spit. Put your hands to use.” 

“Yeah? How would you know?” Madara narrows her eyes in challenge. She’s so turned on that she _feels_ like she could take something twice the size without an issue. 

“Because,” Tobirama grins again, and the lilting tone of her voice does funny things to Madaars insides and she arches her back, her body pulsing with the emptiness. “I tested it out before I left it on our bed.” 

“You tested it out?” Madara asks, and now she has an image of Tobirama anchoring the cock to something, prepping her own body to take it with fingers and lube and sliding down the shaft as she gasps for air. 

“Mhmm” Tobirama says, and she’s opening the cap on the bottle to pour a generous amount of liquid into Madara’s hand. It’s silky and thick and the extra spills to drip on the sheets. “Of course I didn’t know if you wanted me to fuck your pussy or your ass, and I’ve had it for a week.” 

Madara’s hand is reaching down to run the lube over the smooth blue silicone, curious to know what the ridges will feel like inside of her. “So of course, I had to test it out for both,” Tobirama says. 

It’s the shock and the imagery, Tobirama carefully stretching herself out to take the toy up her ass… fucking… 

“Fuck!” She cries. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

“Uh huh,” Tobirama chuckles. “Death by orgasm, what a way to go.” 

“Stop being so goddamn attractive and fuck me already.” Madara growls, her impatience finally getting the better of her as she feels the flared head dripping lube and spit against the entrance of her body, she wants it inside, wants to feel what Tobirama felt when she tested it earlier. 

Tobirama doesn’t reply with words but she shifts her arms to better take her weight and brushes up against Madara’s clit until Madara spreads her legs just a little more and lifts them back, her own hands coming up to hold herself wide open, her thighs supported well enough to stay splayed in the air. 

She cries loudly when Tobirama pushes against her and even with the extra lube, it's still wide and she can feel every inch and every ridge. The slick of the lube adds to the noise and she can hear just how wet she is when her cries shift to a low moan. 

Tobirama doesn’t stop even as she arches and trembles, there’s a slow burn and she groans as one ridge melds into the next as Tobirama pushes. It’s not an overly long toy, but the base widens into a slight knot and Tobirama stops there, letting her squirm and tremble and pant, overwhelmed even though she’s not even moving yet. 

“Let me know,” she says, “If you want me to fuck you.” 

All at once, it’s not enough for her as she realizes that she can have this, she can have Tobirama’s rocking hips and her body stretched wide over the cock that her girlfriend wears, as rigid and unyielding as Tobirama herself. “Fuck me,” She says, “ I want you, as deep as you can, I want to _feel_ you.” 

It’s the surrender that Tobirama is looking for, that she craves, and she begins to move then. Slow at first, and careful. She rocks back just enough to give her leverage to sink back in, but as Madara’s body gives way beneath the push, Tobirama rocks a little harder, gasping tiny breaths as Madara imagines it brushes up against her own clit. Fucking herself as she rocks into Madara. 

“C’mon” Madara groans. “You can go harder, faster, and I know you can go deeper. I can feel the knot that you’re not pressing into me and I fucking want it.” 

“Yeah?” And if Tobirama wasn’t halfway to wrecked herself, the tone might be different, but it’s half a moan, and the teasing is gone. She practically snaps her hips, pushing her whole body close so that Madara’s legs end up folding up to rest over her shoulders. The angle cants her hips up just a little more and Tobirama takes a moment to grab one of the extra pillows and sit up enough that Madara’s hips are lifted so that she can slide the pillow underneath them. 

The angle helps to give her depth again and Tobirama’s groaning with the effort but also sinking just a bit deeper and it hits the spot inside Madara that makes her legs tremble on Tobirama’s shoulders and her mouth open and close in wordless gasps. 

Once the rhythm starts, Tobirama keeps it up, fast and strong. Madara’s hands run over the thickness of the muscles in her arms, claw at the meat of her shoulders and drag down to grip Tobirama’s ass, half pulling her as the cock splits her wide open. 

A particularly violent push opens her up just a little more and the thicker base of the toy slides into her at the same time that the curve of it does, meaning that the flared head hits just the right spot and her clit is pushed up against Tobirama’s flesh in the perfect storm. 

Madara’s teeth sink hard into Tobirama’s shoulder as she scrambles to ground herself as he whole body tenses hard. She can feel her pussy trying desperately to draw the cock inside of her deeper, the muscles in her abdomen tightening and her eyes squeezed shut. 

Tobirama doesn’t move yet, waiting it out even when Madara’s nails dig in and she drools open mouthed against her shoulder. 

“Fuck,” she breathes out in a huff.

“You done?” Tobirama chuckles darkly, her tone full of mirth but the way her forehead pushes up against Madara and her eyes soften are full of affection. 

“Fuck you,” Madara mumbles, bonesless as she comes down from the high. 

There’s that dark chuckle again. “I just did.” 

“Yeah,” Madara agrees, and then yelps just a little as Tobirama draws back to slide back out and then shifts to give a harsh thrust back in. “I can do more though. If you’re not satisfied.’ 

“Yeah?” Madara asks, “Gimme a minute.” 

“Sure,” Tobirama agrees. “And then I’m going to flip you on your hands and knees until you come again.” 

The words make Madara clench and draw her legs back up wide, “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

“Oh yes,” Tobirama agrees. “What a horrible fate, tell me when you’re ready.” 

“Alright,” Madara nods, reaching up to press a kiss to Tobirama’s jaw. “I will,” She promises, and when Madara is ready; Tobirama keeps her promise.


End file.
